Pertemuan
by Naura Sorusabaira
Summary: Mereka bertemu di perpustakaan... Sayangnya, semakin banyak hal-hal tidak jelas dan menyebalkan yang mengelilingi mereka.
1. Prologue

**Pertemuan**

© Faerea

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

**Prologue: Perpustakaan**

~*~

Kuroro berjalan dengan cepat menuju sebuah perpustakaan. Ia sedang bersemangat untuk membaca buku yang sangat ia sukai. Buku apa itu? Entahlah. Ia tidak pernah meminjam buku dari perpustakaan itu. Tidak pernah. Setidaknya, belum.

~*~

Ketika sampai, Kuroro langsung mencari buku yang sudah ia rencanakan untuk dibaca. Tidak ada hal istimewa yang ia lakukan di sana. Hanya membaca... Ya, hanya membaca. Kalau bosan, biasanya ia memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Buku yang mereka baca, apa yang mereka bicarakan, apa yang mereka tertawakan... Macam-macam...

Seringkali Kuroro mendengar hal-hal yang penting dari pembicaraan mereka.

Kadang kala, tidak penting sama sekali. Misalkan...

_"Kau tahu? Aku baru saja bicara dengan dia.... Aduh... senangnya..."_

Atau...

_"Aku tidak suka dengan mereka. Kenapa? Mereka terlalu banyak memfitnah orang!"_

Atau mungkin yang seperti ini?

_"Udara di sini panas sekali! AC-nya menyala atau tidak sih?"_

Padahal nyatanya, AC di perpustakaan itu sudah nyala dan udara di sana sangat dingin.

Karena semakin banyak orang-orang yang membicarakan hal tidak penting, Kuroro memutuskan untuk membaca buku kembali.

~*~

Sudah nyaris 30 menit Kuroro hanya terpaku pada satu halaman. Entah apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi, ia diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

"Mas, di sini bukan tempat untuk bengong. Kalau mau bengong, mendingan mas ini pergi saja. Di sini tempat untuk baca buku!"

Seketika itu juga Kuroro langsung sadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata, ia baru saja ditegur oleh si penjaga perpustakaan.

"Oh iya, mbak! Maaf. Saya mau baca buku, kok. Bukannya bengong..."

~*~

Kuroro tidak langsung pergi dari perpustakaan tersebut, tentu saja. Dia bukannya belum kapok atau apa... Dia hanya ingin membaca buku lagi. Kali ini, ia tidak mau melamun lagi!

~*~

Kuroro mengelilingi perpustakaan itu. Tetapi sayangnya ia belum menemukan buku yang ia inginkan. Terus saja begitu. Sampai-sampai...

"Mas ini yang tadi bengong kan?" tanya si penjaga perpustakaan.

"Eh... Iya."

"Sadar mas... Di sini perpustakaan... Bukan tempat untuk muter-muter!!!"

"Ooo... Jadi, di sini tidak boleh ngapain saja, mbak? Bengong tidak boleh, muter-muter tidak boleh... Hanya boleh baca buku... Dan kenapa orang-orang yang sedang bergosip itu diperbolehkan?"

"Er... Begini mas... Saya suka nge-gosip, jadi mereka ya saya bolehin..."

"Ya sudahlah! Saya mau mencari buku yang bagus!"

Kuroro sudah mulai kesal dengan mbak-mbak penjaga perpustakaan itu. Karena, orang-orang yang sedang bergosip diperbolehkan dan sama sekali tidak ditegur. Tetapi kalau bengong atau muter-muter dalam waktu yang lama di perpustakaan itu, malah ditegur.

~*~

Akhirnya Kuroro sudah menemukan buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Ketika ia ingin mengambil dan membaca buku itu... Ternyata...

* * *

**TBC...**

~*~

**Author:**

Ini dia fic multi-chapter saya yang kedua nantinya... Begitu singkat? Pasti iya. Maaf kalau sama sekali tidak dimengerti dan maaf kalau chapter 1 ini sangat singkat!


	2. Part 1

**Pertemuan**

© Faerea

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

**Part 1****: Perpustakaan, lagi...**

**~*~**

Ternyata...

Bukanlah buku yang dipegang oleh Kuroro. Melainkan sesuatu yang...

"Maaf, tetapi... Kau menggenggam tanganku..."

Kuroro masih belum sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia pegang walaupun orang itu sudah mengatakannya.

"..."

"Maaf? Kenapa kamu hanya diam?"

"..."

Kuroro tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya tak ingin melepas genggamannya... Kalau saja dia bisa... Jantung Kuroro berdebar keras ketika melihat wajah orang yang ia genggam tangannya itu...

"_Para pengunjung perpustakaan sekalian! __Kami, selaku pengurus perpustakaan, memberitahukan bahwa membawa makanan dan minuman dari luar sangat dilarang! Sudah ada beberapa orang hari ini yang mengotori perpustakaan ini. Maka kami harap... Jangan membawa makanan atau minuman dari luar! Yang membawa, akan kami denda! Dan jangan berpacaran di perpustakaan ini!!! Terima kasih."_

Pengumuman tadi menyadarkan Kuroro dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat Kuroro melepas genggamannya. Sebenarnya, beginilah kejadian sebelumnya...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

~*~

Kuroro melihat buku karangan salah satu penulis yang sangat ia kagumi. Mendadak saja ia ingin membaca buku tersebut. Seketika itu juga Kuroro langsung menyambar buku tadi.

Bukanlah buku yang sesungguhnya ia sambar. Sebelum Kuroro menyambar buku yang ingin ia baca tersebut, sudah ada yang hendak mengambil buku itu lebih dulu. Alhasil, bukan buku yang Kuroro pegang, melainkan tangan orang lain yang ia sambar. Ya. Tangan orang yang sudah lebih dulu hendak mengambil buku dari rak buku tersebut.

Kuroro sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa banyak orang yang memperhatikan Kuroro ketika menggenggam tangan orang itu... Banyak orang... Termasuk si mbak-mbak penjaga perpustakaan yang luar biasa menyebalkan itu! Semua orang hanya bisa melongo... Termasuk Kuroro. Ia masih setengah sadar dan setengah tidak sadar saat itu...

~*~

_**AKHIR DARI FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Wajah Kuroro dan orang yang tangannya baru saja ia genggam hanya merona merah. Mereka tak berani untuk saling menatap selama beberapa saat. Keheningan yang sangat lama ini membuat mereka kaku...

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kuroro mendadak kepada orang itu hanya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Tidak usah tanya nama. Tanyakan saja yang lain..." jawab si _blonde_ yang masih belum berani menatap wajah Kuroro.

"Oh..."

Kuroro segera mengambil buku yang tadi hendak ia sambar dan memberikannya kepada si _blonde_.

"Kau ingin membaca buku ini?" tanya Kuroro.

"Ummm... Tidak usah. Kau saja... Biar aku cari buku yang lain..."

"Buku yang lain?"

"Iya... Aku pergi dulu, ya..."

Si_ blonde_ itu baru saja mau pergi. Kuroro segera menyambar lengan _blonde_ tersebut dan berkata...

"Ayo kita baca buku ini bersama! Lagipula..."

"Bukankah sudah dikatakan tadi? Jangan berpacaran di perpustakaan ini!!!"

Entah datang dari mana... Si penjaga perpustakaan menyebalkan itu langsung datang menghampiri Kuroro & si _blonde_ tadi.

"Pacaran? Siapa yang pacaran?"

"Kalian kan yang pacaran? Mengaku saja!" ujar si penjaga perpustakaan sok tahu.

"Ka... Kami?" tanya _blonde_ tadi dengan gugup.

"Iya, kalian! Aku bisa membuktikannya! Pertama, kalian sempat pegang-pegangan tangan... Kedua, si pemuda rambut hitam itu menyambar tanganmu dan mengajak untuk membaca buku bersama... Ketiga, kau si _blonde_, merona merah setiap kali ada di dekat pemuda rambut hitam itu!" jelas si penjaga perpustakaan itu panjang lebar.

"A... apa iya?" tanya si _blonde_ lagi.

"Tentu saja!"

Kuroro hanya bisa melongo dengan penjelasan mbak-mbak penjaga perpustakaan tersebut. Karena ia bisa dengan cepat mengambil keputusan begitu saja. Padahal, Kuroro baru saja bertemu dengan _blonde_ yang manis itu...

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu kenapa kau dari tadi bengong dan muter-muter tidak jelas dengan waktu yang lama! Kau pasti dari tadi menunggu _blonde_ ini untuk datang ke sini! Begitu si _blonde_ ini sudah datang, kau langsung menghampirinya dan menggenggam tangannya! Sudah pasti kalian itu lagi dalam masa pacaran!!!"

Bukan hanya Kuroro yang melongo kali ini. _Blonde_ yang manis itu juga melongo. Mereka sama-sama kaget dengan penjelasan penjaga perpustakaan itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengambil keputusan itu dengan cepat? Asal tahu saja, kau tidak bisa langsung memutuskan dengan seenaknya!" bentak Kuroro kepada penjaga perpustakaan aneh itu.

"Eh? Kalian bilang saja hanya tidak mau ketahuan kalau kalian ini pacaran! Bilang saja!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau hanya ingin memojokkan kami saja ya?!" sahut Kuroro yang sudah emosi.

"Memojokkan? Siapa yang mau memojokkan kalian? Saya hanya bicara yang _sebenarnya_!" sahut mbak-mbak penjaga perpustakaan yang tidak kalah emosi.

"Berhenti... Berhentilah bertengkar..." ujar si _blonde_ itu pelan, berusaha menenangkan Kuroro dan si penjaga perpustakaan.

Kuroro tidak menghiraukan _blonde_ yang manis itu, ia hanya marah-marah kepada si penjaga perpustakaan tanpa kendali...

"Dan satu lagi ya... Kalau kami pacaran, aku tidak akan tanya namanya! Nama orang ini saja aku tidak tahu! Bagaimana ceritanya kami bisa langsung pacaran?!"

Karena perkataan Kuroro barusan, penjaga perpustakaan itu akhirnya bungkam.

Kuroro sudah muak dengan tampang penjaga perpustakaan tadi, ia pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan itu dan meninggalkan si penjaga perpustakaan menyebalkan tersebut... Ia juga sudah meninggalkan si _blonde_ manis tadi...

* * *

Kuroro ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan _blonde_ yang sangat manis tadi... Sangatlah manis...

"_Andai aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi... Kalau saja... Tapi percuma saja! P__enjaga perpustakaan menyebalkan tadi menghancurkan segalanya!_" batin Kuroro dalam hati.

Kuroro terus menjelek-jelekkan mbak-mbak penjaga perpustakaan itu. Dia gambar wajah penjaga perpustakaan tadi dengan versi yang sangat jelek dan Kuroro tusuk gambar itu dengan pisau berkali-kali. Kuroro sudah sangat kesal... Kesal sekali... Kalau bukan karena penjaga perpustakaan tadi... Ia pasti sudah bisa mengenal si _blonde_ yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang itu...

"_Kalau aku bertemu dengan blonde imut tadi, aku akan langsung tanya namanya! Terserah dia mau jawab atau tidak, aku akan mencari tahu!"_

* * *

Itulah janji Kuroro kepada dirinya...

Ia akan mencari tahu tentang _blonde_ yang membuatnya terpesona tadi...

Walaupun jika nanti hanya tahu namanya...

Itu sudah cukup bagi Kuroro...

~*~

Kuroro hanya berharap...

Ia bisa bicara lagi dengan _blonde_ manis impiannya...

Ia bisa melihat wajah manis _blonde_ tersebut...

Ia bisa merasakan halusnya kulit tangan milik _blonde_ tadi...

~*~

Ia membutuhkan _blonde_ itu sekarang...

Kuroro sendiri tak tahu kenapa...

Tapi ia merasa...

Bahwa ia membutuhkannya...

~*~

Kalau saja memori bisa diputar kembali...

Kuroro ingin bertemu lagi dengan sang _blonde_ pujaannya...

Kalau saja masih ada kesempatan...

Kalau saja...

* * *

**TBC...**

~*~

**Author:**

Semoga bagi kalian, chapter 2 ini tidak terlalu pendek. Saya sudah berusaha untuk membuat cerita yang tidak terlalu pendek. Saya tambahkan pula sebuah poem mengenai perasaan Kuroro saat ini. Untuk memperjelas cerita saja. Semoga kalian suka...


	3. Part 2

**Pertemuan**

© Faerea

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

**Note:**

Tadinya, saya ingin memusatkan karakter hanya pada Kuroro. Tetapi, saya berubah pikiran. Sekarang memusatkan karakter selain Kuroro. Er... Sekarang saya akan memusatkan "_si blonde_".

~*~

Fic ini saya dedikasikan kepada orang yang selalu menjadi reviewer pertama pada fic saya ini yaitu... (_Kenapa orang yang selalu menjadi reviewer __**pertama**__ dari seluruh fic-fic saya selalu dia?! Tapi, terima kasih karena selalu menjadi reviewer pertawa fic-fic saya!_) ... **Dani**!

* * *

**Part 2**

~*~

**[POV dari "**_**si blonde**_**"]**

~*~

Aku melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkah keluar...

Ia terlihat sangat marah tentunya.

"Woy mbak! Mbak pacarnya orang tadi kan? Pemuda yang rambut hitam itu?"

Aku tersentak kaget ketika ada yang membentakku. Ternyata itu si penjaga perpustakaan yang membuat pemuda tampan itu marah. Tapi, ia juga sudah membuatku marah sekarang. Kenapa aku dipanggil "mbak"?!

"Maaf ya mbak, saya ini bukan 'mbak-mbak', saya ini cowok!" jawabku kepada mbak-mbak penjaga perpustakaan tadi.

Mendengar perkataanku, sudah dapat diduga, kali ini giliran dia yang bengong. Aku pun meninggalkan mbak-mbak penjaga perpustakaan tadi. Sekarang, sepertinya, aku sama marahnya dengan pemuda berambut hitam barusan...

"Eh! Anda ini cowok ya? Saya kira cewek! Maaf, mas!!!" teriak penjaga perpustakaan tadi dari dalam perpustakaan.

Cewek? Aku dikira cewek? Rasanya aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Tadi sempat kulihat, mbak-mbak penjaga perpustakaan itu bengong seperti sedang tersambar petir. Kenapa aku dikira cewek?

Daripada terus memikirkan hal-hal aneh dan tidak jelas ini, aku memutuskan untuk pergi menemui teman-temanku...

**[Akhir dari POV]**

~*~

Akhirnya _blonde_ tadi pergi ke tempat teman-temannya. Ketika sampai, ia langsung disambut oleh seorang anak berambut hitam, jabrik, dan memakai pakaian yang serba hijau. Gon.

"Kurapika! Eh? Cepat sekali perginya? Tidak jadi ke perpustakaan?" tanya Gon.

"Jadi, tapi hanya sebentar..." jawab orang yang bernama Kurapika tersebut.

"Kenapa sih? Tumben. Biasanya kalau ke perpustakaan bisa berjam-jam. Kok sekarang hanya kira-kira 15 menit?" kata lelaki yang lebih tinggi, Leorio.

"Hanya ada gangguan teknis..."

"Gangguan teknis? Mati lampu ya di sana?" tanya Gon lagi.

"Payah... Di sini saja tidak mati lampu. Pengurus perpustakaannya belum bayar tagihan listrik kali?" ujar seorang anak laki-laki lagi, kali ini berambut abu-abu/silver. Killua.

"Atau ada yang memutus kabelnya?" ujar Gon.

"Atau ada yang iseng matiin lampunya?" kata Killua.

"Atau ada orang tidak waras yang menghancurkan lampunya?"

"Atau ada orang stress yang membuang lampunya?"

"Atau ada orang yang lagi puyeng, yang menyembunyikan lampunya?

"Atau ada makhluk aneh yang mencuri kabel lengkap dengan lampunya?"

"Atau mungkin ada orang yang memakan saklar, kabel, lengkap dengan lampunya?"

"Atau ada orang bodoh yang membuang saklar, kabel, lengkap dengan lampunya ke tempat pembuangan akhir, alias TPA?"

"Atau ada orang yang membakar lampunya?"

"Atau... Atau apalagi nih?" tanya Killua.

"Atau ada..."

"WOY! Ini kenapa malah jadi membicarakan tentang lampu?!" teriak Leorio tiba-tiba karena sudah bosan melihat Gon dan Killua yang sibuk sendiri membicarakan tentang lampu.

Gon dan Killua langsung cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Kurapika yang dari tadi diam akhirnya buka mulut.

"Bukan, bukan mati lampu... Hanya ada gangguan teknis saja..." ujar Kurapika sambil menuju ke kamarnya.

"Bukan mati lampu? Jadi, gangguan teknis seperti apa?" tanya Gon penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa..." ujar Kurapika lagi sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Killua sambil menunjuk pintu kamar Kurapika.

"Mungkin bukan perpustakaannya yang ada gangguan teknis." kata Leorio.

"Terus, yang kena gangguan teknis itu apa?" tanya Gon dan Killua bersamaan.

"Yang kena gangguan teknis, ya..."

"Ya...?"

"Itu..."

"APA?!" Gon dan Killua langsung menimpuk kepala Leorio pakai bantal karena sudah tidak sabar.

"Iya-iya! Yang kena gangguan teknis itu, mungkin... Kurapika."

"Kurapika kena gangguan teknis? Maksudnya?" tanya Gon yang semakin lama, malah semakin bingung.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku ngomong begitu."

BRUK!

"Dasar _bapak-bapak_ aneh..." bisik Killua yang sudah stress.

"APA?! Bapak-bapak aneh?! Sini kau! Coba kalau berani, bilang itu sekali lagi!"

"WOOOO...!!! Bapak-bapak gaje!"

"Asal tahu saja ya! Umurku masih 19 tahun!"

"Oh ya? 19 tahun ditambah 6 tahun kan?!"

"APA?! Sudah dibilangin kok malah tidak percaya?! Awas kau ya, Lukia!" Leorio emosi tinggi.

"Namaku itu Killua, Riorio!" Killua juga makin emosi.

"Jangan seenaknya mengubah nama orang ya!"

"Sendirinya mulai duluan!!!"

Killua dan Leorio berantem dalam waktu yang... Er... Lama sekali. Akhirnya Gon mengambil popcorn dengan segelas jus jambu dari kulkas dan duduk di sofa untuk menonton aksi seru adu mulut antara Killua dan Leorio bagaikan pertarungan gulat di televisi.

* * *

Di dalam kamarnya, Kurapika hanya mengingat-ingat kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan suara gaduh dari luar, suara adu mulut Killua dan Leorio. Kurapika juga sedang memikirkan wajah pemuda berambut hitam yang memarahi mbak-mbak penjaga perpustakaan tadi.

'_KYAAAH! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan cowok tadi?!_' seru Kurapika dalam hati.

Ia sendiri bingung. Sejak melihat lelaki berambut hitam itu, Kurapika terus memikirkannya.

'_Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini? Sudahlah! Aku mau tidur saja.'_

Kurapika berbaring di atas kasurnya, menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan pemuda yang sama sekali tak diketahui namanya itu. Aneh, memang. Kurapika ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Tapi, apakah mungkin?

* * *

_**[Kurapika's POV]**_

~*~

Kenapa ini?

Kenapa terus begini?

Aku tidak bisa berhenti...

Memikirkannya...

~*~

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa rasanya aneh seperti ini?

Dia terus muncul...

Di dalam pikiranku...

~*~

Kapan dia akan hilang?

Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya tadi?

Gara-gara pemuda tadi...

Pikiranku tak bisa lepas dari dirinya...

~*~

_**[Akhir dari POV...]**_

* * *

**TBC...**

~*~


	4. Part 3

**Pertemuan**

© Faerea

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

**Part 3**

"**Orang Sesat!"**

~*~

Keesokan harinya, setelah kejadian menyebalkan di perpustakaan kemarin, Kurapika dan teman-temannya yang lain memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Biasalah... Keliling-keliling kota.

"Kurapika, aku mau pergi ke toko kue! Boleh ya!" sahut Gon.

"Kalau aku... AH! Ke toko permen! Ini tasku dan Gon. Titip, ya!" sahut Killua sambil memberikan tasnya dan tas milik Gon kepada Kurapika.

"Iya..." jawab Kurapika tanpa basa-basi.

"Kalau begitu... Aku mau ke toko peralatan dokter! Sampai jumpa!" kata Leorio sambil ngeloyor pergi.

Sekarang, tinggal Kurapika yang jalan-jalan keliling kota sendiri. Yang lainnya pada berpencar.

"Yang benar saja?! Aku ditinggal sendiri begini?!" kata Kurapika yang sempat memperhatikan Gon, Killua, dan Leorio yang langsung jalan sendiri-sendiri.

Kurapika, sambil ngebawa-bawa tas milik Gon & Killua, hanya melihat-lihat pemandangan yang kebanyakan, pemandangan orang lagi jualan. Tidak. Kurapika tidak mau ke perpustakaan kemarin. Bisa-bisa, dia ketemu sama mbak-mbak penjaga perpustakaan yang aneh + menyebalkan + sok tahu + keras kepala + cerewet + gaje kemarin.

Kurapika tidak terlalu memperhatikan pemandangan sampai ketika ia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat sebelumnya... Itu dia! Pemuda berambut hitam kemarin. Pemuda itu hanya berjalan-jalan tidak jelas seperti Kurapika. Tidak jelas mau ke mana tujuannya. Kurapika sedang memperhatikan Kuroro, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"Anda ini yang kemarin pacaran di perpustakaan itu, ya?"

"..."

"Iya kan ya?"

"..."

"Eh?"

"Pacaran? Si... Si... Siapa yang pacaran?" tanya Kurapika yang kaget.

"Iya kan? Eh, iya _dong_? Eh, iyalah... Ayolah... Sudahlah... Ngakulah..."

"..."

"Gimana?"

"..."

"Kok diam lagi?"

"APA KAU BILANG TADI?!" seru Kurapika yang sudah marah bukan main. Ia hampir saja mengikat orang tadi dengan rantai.

"EEEH?! Tunggu-tunggu! Ini aku, Hisoka!!!"

"..."

"Yeee... Dia diam lagi..."

"..."

"WOY! Jangan diam saja dari tadi! Nanti kesambet setan!"

"IYA! Kau setannya!" kata Kurapika sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Hisoka.

"Terserah! Ngomong-ngomong, ini ngapain bawa-bawa tas sebanyak itu?" tanya Hisoka sambil menunjuk tas milik Gon dan Killua.

"Oh... Ini tas milik Gon dan Killua, dan ngomong-ngomong juga, ngapain kau ada di sini?"

"Tidak suka? Ya udah, aku pergi saja!"

"Siapa juga yang tidak suka? Kan cuma nanya, ngapain ada di sini?"

"Tidak tahu mau ngapain... Jalan-jalan sajalah..."

"Dasar badut pengangguran..."

"Asal tahu saja ya... Sekarang ini, aku tidak memakai _make-up_ yang seperti badut itu tahu! Lihat pakai mata, _dong_!"

Memang benar, sekarang Hisoka sedang tidak memakai _make-up_ yang seperti badut. Rambutnya disisir ke bawah dan dia sedang memakai jas. Terlalu rapi malah...

"Hisoka, sekarang kau rapi amat. Tidak pakai _make-up_ aneh itu lagi?" tanya Kurapika.

"Aku bosan pakai riasan yang seperti itu. Gaya baru... Model baru..."

"Ya sudah."

Kurapika mencari-cari pemuda berambut hitam tadi. Sayangnya, pemuda itu sudah pergi. Akhirnya dia dan Hisoka jalan-jalan saja berdua di kota. Mereka sudah seperti teman akrab walaupun, tidak jarang Kurapika marah-marah karena Hisoka mencoba untuk memegang tangannya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya memegang-megang tanganku!" seru Kurapika marah kepada Hisoka.

"Oh. Ya, ya... Kalau sekali saja?" tanya Hisoka.

"Tidak boleh!" jawab Kurapika.

"Satu jam?" tanya Hisoka lagi.

"Tidak boleh!" jawab Kurapika dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Setengah jam?"

"Tidak! Tidak!"

"Lima belas menit?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Sepuluh menit?"

"Tidak boleh juga!"

"Lima menit?"

"Tidak!"

"Satu menit?"

"Tidak!"

"Satu detik?"

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu?! Aku bilang, TIDAK!!!" jawab Kurapika sambil teriak-teriak.

"Sayang sekali... Padahal..."

Hisoka belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Kurapika dari kejauhan.

"Kurapika! Ngapain kau berjalan-jalan dengan si setan sesat bernama Hisoka itu?!" seru orang yang memanggil Kurapika. Leorio.

"Iya nih! Kurapika, jauhi makhluk aneh itu!" seru seorang anak laki-laki. Gon.

"Aku setuju-setuju saja sama mereka berdua..." celetuk Killua.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, _cantik_." ujar Hisoka kepada Kurapika sambil berjalan menjauh.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"APAAAAA?!!!" seru Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, dan Killua secara bersamaan setelah Hisoka pergi.

"Ku... Kurapika... Tadi Hisoka bilang kau _apa_?" tanya Killua.

"Oooh... Tadi Hisoka bilang kalau Kurapika itu cantik. Kalau tidak salah..." jawab Gon.

"Cantik?! Hisoka sudah gila atau apa? Kurapika itu cowok tapi dia bilang cantik. Parah... Parah..." kata Leorio sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hisoka itu... Gila, sesat, aneh, menyebalkan, sok menyeramkan, seperti badut kalau pakai _make-up_, tampangnya ancur, sering ketawa-ketawa sendiri seperti orang sakit jiwa... Terus... Tidak tahulah!" kata Gon.

"Aku setuju dengan yang "_sesat_"!" ujar Killua.

Mereka terus membicarakan tentang Hisoka yang memanggil Kurapika "_cantik_". Kurapika tidak ikut membicarakannya, ia hanya diam. Kurapika sedang memikirkan kata yang diucapkan oleh Hisoka tadi.

"_Cantik_..."

* * *

** [Hisoka's POV]**

~*~

Kulihat...

Aku senang melihatnya...

Melihat wajah cantiknya...

Memang cantik...

~*~

Aneh memang...

Cowok yang sangat cantik...

Bukan seperti cowok kebanyakan...

Dia berbeda...

~*~

Hampir saja...

Tangannya hampir kegenggam...

Ia hampir menjadi _milikku_...

Hampir...

~*~

**[END OF POV] **

* * *

**TBC!**

**~*~**

**Faerea:**

Hehehe... Muncul juga Hisoka si orang sesat! Tunggu-tunggu! Kalau Hisoka bilang Kurapika "_cantik_", pairingnya jangan-jangan... **HisoKuraKuro**... HOHOHO! YEAH! Saya sudah mulai aneh... Kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan pairing itu... Ya... tetap saja _KuroKura_... Kalau suka, jadilah **HisoKuraKuro**! Oh iya! Saya akan hiatus untuk beberapa hari. Adik saya mau ulangan semester. Jadi, saya harus **hiatus** dulu... Jaa ne!


End file.
